The major aims of the project are: (1) to compare cross-sectionally the psychological well-being of caregivers and noncaregivers as a function of income and race, (2) to follow longitudinally spousal caregivers and care-receivers over three years and compare them as a function of income, race, and caregiver gender with regard to patterns of dyadic interactions, as well as specific caregiver and care-receiver variables, and (3) to investigate their social supports as a function of these same variables. Data will be collected in respondents' homes from both noncaregivers and caregiving and care-receiving dyads at Time 1 and then twice again from the dyads at 1.5 year intervals. Questionnaires will be administered and other assessments made of all respondents at each point in time. In addition, caregiver care-receiver interactions will be videotaped. This research employs several new approaches. It obtains objective as well subjective physical health measures of caregivers, assesses chronic problems of patients as well as IADLs and ADLs, includes a noncaregiving comparison group, and uses a measure of daily stress that applies to both caregivers and noncaregivers. Moreover, the three wave longitudinal design enables the investigation of change over time. In addition, the research looks directly at caregiver-carereceiver interactions by means of videotapes. This project will provide an understanding of problems and difficulties of elderly caregivers who are poor or more affluent, black or white, and male and female. Moreover, certain instruments and methods employed throughout the study may eventually be appropriate as diagnostic aids in evaluating problems in dyadic interactions or in other factors that could be modified to ease the burden of caregiving. Results from this project will be relevant to intervention programs to aid elderly caregivers and care-receivers in the home setting.